Eclipse
by purrpickle
Summary: Usagi takes a chance one night and helps out a wounded creature she mistakenly believes is a youma. Imagine her surprise when she wakes up the next morning and finds not a youma, but a woman in her bed. An angry woman by the name of Dominique Destine.


AN: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Gargoyles.

* * *

It was late, and Usagi was making her way home after a surprise youma attack had dragged her out of bed. Instead of waiting to de-henshin home after leaping roof to roof, Usagi had decided that she'd take her time and walk. She hadn't been sleeping well lately anyway, and maybe this would help to clear her head.

Burying her hands into her jacket pockets, she listened to the sound of Tokyo nightlife. A car turned onto the street she was walking, the headlights throwing her shadow into bas-relief. Watching the dark shape pass her, the blonde felt almost as if the glowing taillights were two red, angry eyes, glaring at her. She sighed.

Upset with where her thoughts were taking her, she decided to take the shortcut through the National Museum of Tokyo's center parking lot. It was getting late, and she didn't want Luna worrying about her.

No one was around, her footsteps on the asphalt and her breaths of air the only sound she could hear. That was a little odd, but she figured that the sides of the museum complex blocked the outside noise. Still feeling a little on edge, she quickened her pace.

This heightened sense didn't stop her from screaming as a huge, sharp crack of shattering glass above her precipitated a rain of sharp, biting needles. She shoved her jacket over her head and crouched down, trying to save her eyes and face as larger pieces mixed with steel and rebar followed.

A large mass hit the ground not too far from where Usagi huddled, moaned once, and was still.

Trembling a little, Usagi untensed her muscles and sat up. Her body was starting to ache, and she knew her face was bleeding, if not everywhere else; she could taste blood. Dimly, she could hear the museum alarms blaring, but her whole attention was on the dark shape ten yards away. Slowly, she made her way over.

Getting closer, Usagi felt like rubbing her eyes, but caught herself before she jammed glass from her knuckles into them. What she assumed was a dark cloak was actually bright blue wings. And what was lying crumpled in a heap, oozing dark blood, definitely wasn't human. The fact that it was obviously female – she was wearing a loincloth and halter top – started to filter through her mind that maybe this was a youma. Shockingly bright red hair topped the female's head, and as Usagi reached out hesitant trembling fingers to feel for a pulse, all the while sure that she would be attacked any minute, the female's eyes snapped open.

Finding herself caught in an angry red set of glowing eyes, Usasgi started to pull her hand back, but the creature caught it in a steel trap of talons and fingers. Opening blue lips to reveal sharp fangs, the creature snarled, trying to push herself up. She yelled something Usagi couldn't understand.

"I, what?" Usagi breathed out, her heart pounding in her chest, the female's pressure on her wrist increasing, cutting into her skin. She was getting scared again.

Police sirens approached. The female hissed at Usagi again, trying to draw her splayed limbs and wings in close to her. Usagi winced at the creature's labored breathing, her good nature taking advantage of her. She moved to support the blue woman up, taking heed of the littered, dangerous ground and her wrist still in the creature's grip. The creature tried to protest feebly, but Usagi, her strength magically enhanced, pulled her up, taking care to support her broken wings.

The creature glared at her, unable to do anything but sag in her grip, the arm slung over Usagi's shoulder barely able to do anything but latch onto the fabric of Usagi's jacket.

"It's okay. I'm a lot stronger than I look." Even if she couldn't understand her, it made Usagi feel better to talk. Why was she doing this – helping a youma? Her mind was still befuddled, but she knew she couldn't let the police discover the woman in her arms. So, alert to the oncoming police and alarms still blaring, Usagi started shuffling them forward to her apartment. It was only when something banged against the back of her legs did she realize the creature had a tail.

"What are you?" she asked, thankful that the citizens of Tokyo had long ago decided that moving about at night was dangerous. "You have a tail, wings, claws, and fangs. You're bright blue, and a… tiara?" That surprised Usagi a little. That was definite youma attire. At least she wasn't attacking. "Well, I guess even demons need jewelry…"

The creature stumbled along, never stopping its glare through pulsing red eyes.

Usagi didn't notice the narrowed cold eyes following them from the jagged hole in the museum wall.


End file.
